Множественная личность
Множественная личность — психический феномен, при котором человек обладает двумя или более различными личностями, или эго-состояниями. Каждая альтер-личность в таком случае имеет собственные паттерны восприятия и взаимодействия с окружающей средой. Людям с множественной личностью определяют диагноз «диссоциативное расстройство идентичности», или «расстройство множественной личности». Данное явление известно также под названиеми «расщепление личности» и «раздвоение личности». Диссоциативное расстройство идентичности }}Диссоциативное расстройство идентичности ( , или DID) — психиатрический диагноз, принятый в «Диагностическом и статистическом справочнике психических расстройств» (DSM-IV), описывающий феномен множественной личности. Чтобы определить у человека диссоциативное расстройство идентичности (или расстройство множественных личностей), необходимо наличие хотя бы двух личностей, которые регулярным образом по очереди контролировали бы поведение индивида, а также потеря памяти, выходящая за пределы нормальной забывчивости. Потеря памяти обычно описывается как «переключение». Симптомы должны происходить вне зависимости от злоупотребления каких-либо веществ (алкоголя или наркотиков) или общего медицинского состояния. Диссоциативное расстройство идентичности также известно как расстройство множественных личностей ( , или MPD).МКБ-10. Международная классификация болезней. В Северной Америке данное расстройство принято называть «диссоциативным расстройством идентичности» из-за расхождения во мнениях в психиатрической и психологической среде относительно данной концепции, согласно которой один (физический) индивидуум может обладать более чем одной личностью, где личность можно определить как итоговую сумму психических состояний данного (физического) индивидуума. Хотя диссоциация — доказуемое психиатрическое состояние, связанное с рядом различных расстройств, в особенности тех, которые относятся к травме и тревоге в раннем детстве, множественная личность как реально существующий психологический и психиатрический феномен некоторое время ставилась под сомнение. Несмотря на расхождение во мнениях относительно диагноза множественной личности, во многих психиатрических учреждениях (например, McLean Hospital) имеются палаты, специально предназначенные для диссоциативного расстройства идентичности. Согласно одной из классификаций, диссоциативное расстройство идентичности рассматривается как тип психогенной амнезии (то есть имеющей только психологическую, а не медицинскую, природу). Посредством такой амнезии человек получает возможность вытеснять воспоминания травматических событий или определённого периода жизни. Данное явление называется расщепление «я», или, по другой терминологии, самости, а также переживаний прошлого. Имея множественные личности, индивид может переживать альтернативные личности с индивидуально различимыми характеристиками: такие альтернативные личности могут иметь разный возраст, психологический пол, разное состояние здоровья, разные интеллектуальные способности и даже разный почерк. Для лечения данного расстройства обычно рассматривают долгосрочные виды терапии. В качестве двух характерных черт диссоциативного расстройства идентичности выделяют деперсонализацию и дереализацию. Деперсонализация — это изменённое (в большинстве случаев описываемое как искажённое) восприятие себя и собственной реальности. Такая персона зачастую выглядит обособленной от консенсуальной реальности. Пациенты часто определяют деперсонализацию как «ощущение вне границ тела и возможность наблюдать его с расстояния». Дереализация — изменённое (искажённое) восприятие других. При дереализации другие люди не будут восприниматься как реально существующие для данного человека; пациенты с дереализацией испытывают трудность при идентификации другого человека. Как показало исследование, пациенты с диссоциативным расстройством идентичности зачастую скрывают свои симптомы. Среднее количество альтернативных личностей равно 15 и появляются обычно в раннем детстве, и, вероятно, именно по этой причине некоторые из альтернативных личностей являются детьми. У многих пациентов наблюдается коморбидность, то есть вместе с расстройством множественной личности у них выражены и другие расстройства, например, генерализованное тревожное расстройство. Диагностические критерии | ICDO = | OMIM = | MedlinePlus = | eMedicineSubj = med | eMedicineTopic = 3484 | MeshID = | }}Согласно «Диагностическому и статистическому справочнику психических расстройств» (DSM-IV-TR), диагноз диссоциативное расстройство идентичности ставится в случае, если у человека имеется две или более различающихся идентичности или личностных состояний (при этом каждая обладает собственным относительно продолжительным паттерном восприятия и взаимоотношения окружающей средой и самим собой), хотя бы две из этих идентичностей рекуррентно захватывают контроль над поведением человека, индивид не способен вспомнить важную персональную информацию, что выходит за пределы обыкновенной забывчивости, а само расстройство не вызвано прямыми физиологическими эффектами какого-либо вещества (например, умопомрачения или хаотичное поведение при алкогольной интоксикации) или общим медицинским состоянием (например, комплексными парциальными приступами). При этом отмечается, что у детей данные симптомы не следует относить к вымышленным друзьям или другим видам игр с применением фантазии.Diagnostic criteria for 300.14 Dissociative Identity Disorder // Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders, 4th Edition (DSM), Revised. Критерии для диагностики диссоциативного расстройства идентичности, опубликованные DSM-IV, были подвергнуты критике. В одном из исследований (2001) был выделен ряд недостатков данных диагностических критериев: в данном исследовании утверждается, что они не соответствуют требованиям современной психиатрической классификации, не основываются на таксометрическом анализе симптомов диссоциативного расстройства идентичности, описывают расстройство как закрытый концепт, имеют плохую содержательную валидность, игнорируют важные данные, препятствуют таксономическому исследованию, имеют низкую степень надёжности и зачастую приводят к неверной постановке диагноза, в них содержится противоречие и количество случаев с диссоциативным расстройством личности в нём искусственно занижено. В данном исследовании предлагается решение для DSM-V в виде новых, по мнению исследователей, более удобных для использования, политетических диагностических критериев для диссоциативных расстройств.Dell P., Carena Etzel et al. Why the diagnostic criteria for dissociative identity disorder should be changed // Journal of trauma & dissociation. 2001, vol. 2, no1, pp. 7-72. . Расстройство множественной личности и шизофрения Отличить шизофрению от расстройства множественной личности представляет трудность при диагностике, и в основном здесь опираются на структурные признаки клинической картины, нехарактерные для диссоциативных расстройств. Кроме того, соответствующие симптомы воспринимаются больными шизофренией всё же чаще как результат воздействия извне, а не принадлежащие собственной личности. Расщепление личности при множественном расстройстве является массивным или молекулярным, формируя довольно сложные и интегрированные относительно себя личностные субструктуры. Расщепление при шизофрении обозначаемое как дискретное, ядерное или атомарное, представляет собой отщепление отдельных психических функций от личности в целом, что приводит к ее дезинтеграции.F44.81 Расстройство множественной личности (РМЛ) // Вид В. Д., Попов Ю. В. Современная клиническая психиатрия. — СПб: 2000. Хронология развития понимания множественной личности 1640-е — 1880-е Период теории магнетического сомнамбулизма как объяснения множественной личности.''Crabtree A & J. Multiple personality before Eve. — Вебсайт: Psychotherapy Arts. * 1646 — Парацельс описывает случай анонимной женщины, утверждавшей, что кто-то крадёт у неё деньги. Вором оказалась её вторая личность, действия которой у первой амнезировались. * 1784 — Маркиз де Пюисегюр, ученик Франца Антона Месмера, при помощи магнетических техник вводит своего работника Виктора Раса (''Victor Race) в некое сомнамбулическое состояние: Виктор проявил способность бодрствовать во время сна. По пробуждении он оказывается неспособен вспомнить того, что делал в изменённом состоянии сознания, тогда как в последнем он сохранял полную осведомлённость о событиях, случавшихся с ним и в обычном состоянии сознания, и в изменённом. Пюисегюр приходит к мнению, что данный феномен схож с сомнамбулизмом, и называет его «магнетическим сомнамбулизмом». * 1791 — Эберхард Гмелин описывает случай «меняющейся личности» у 21-летней немецкой девушки. У неё проявлялась вторая личность, говорившая на французском языке и утверждавшая, что является французской аристократкой. Гмелин увидел сходство между подобным феноменом и магнетическим сном и посчитал, что подобные случаи могут помочь в понимании формирования личности. * 1816 — в журнале «Medical Repository» описан случай Мэри Рейнольдс, имевшей «дуальную личность». * 1838 — Чарльз Деспин описывает случай дуальной личности у Эстеллы, 11-летней девочки. * 1876 — Эжен Азам описывает случай дуальной личности у молодой французской девушки, которую он называл Фелида Икс. Он объясняет феномен множественной личности при помощи концепции гипнотических состояний, получившей распространение в тот период во Франции. 1880-е — 1950-е Введение концепции диссоциации и того, что человек может иметь несколько психических центров, возникающих, когда психика пытается взаимодействовать с травматическим опытом. * 1888 — Врачи Бурру (Bourru) и Бурро (Burrot) публикуют книгу «Вариации личности» (Variations de la personnalité), в которой описывают случай Луи Виве (Louis Vivé), имевшего шесть различных личностей, у каждой из которой были собственные паттерны мышечных сокращений и индивидуальные воспоминания. Воспоминания каждой личности были жёстко привязаны к определённому периоду жизни Луи. В качестве лечения врачи использовали гипнотическую регрессию в эти периоды; они рассматривали личности этого пациента как последовательные вариации одной личности. Другой исследователь, Пьер Жане, ввёл концепцию «диссоциации» и предположил, что эти личности являлись сосуществующими психическими центрами в рамках одного индивида. * 1899 — Опубликована книга Теодора Флоурноя «Из Индии на планету Марс: Случай сомнамбулизма с вымышленными языками» (Des Indes à la Planète Mars: Etude sur un cas de somnambulisme avec glossolalie). * 1906 — В книге Мортона Принса «Диссоциация личности» (The Dissociation of a Personality) описывается случай пациентки с множественной личности Клары Нортон Фаулер, также известной как мисс Кристин Бешам. В качестве лечения Принс предполагал объединить две личности Бешам, а третью вытеснить в подсознание. *1908 - Г.Г. Эверс публикует рассказ "Смерть барона фон Фридель", который первоначально носил название "Второе Я". В рассказе речь идёт о расщеплении сознания на мужскую и женскую составляющую. Оба компонента поочерёдно завладевают личностью и, в конце концов, вступают в непримиримый спор. Барон застрелился, а в заключении рассказа сказано: "Разумеется, о самоубийстве здесь не может быть и речи. Скорее так: он, барон Езус Мария фон Фридель, застрелил баронессу Езус Мария фон Фридель; или же наоборот - она убила его. Этого я не знаю. Хотелось убить - он или она - но не себя самоё, то другое хотелось убить. Так и вышло." * 1915 — Уолтер Франклин Принс публикует историю пациентки Дорис Фишер — «Случай множественной личности Дорис» (The Doris Case of Multiple Personality). У Дорис Фишер было пять личностей. Два года спустя им издан отчёт о физических экспериментах, выполненных с участием Фишер и других её личностей. * 1943 — Стенгел утверждает, что состояние множественной личности более не встречается. После 1950-х * 1954 — Публикуется книга Тигпен и Клекли «Три лица Евы» (The Three Faces of Eve) по мотивам истории психотерапии с участием Крис Костнер-Сайзмор — пациентки со множественной личностью. Выход данной книги всколыхнул интерес общей публики к природе феномена множественной личности. * 1957 — Экранизация книги «The Three Faces of Eve» с участием Джоанн Вудворд. * 1973 — Публикация книги-бестселлера Флоры Шрайбер «Сибил» (Sybil), повествующей историю Ширли Мэйсон (в книге — Сибил Дорсетт). * 1976 — Телевизионная экранизация «Сибил», в главной роли — Сэлли Филд. * 1977 — Крис Костнер-Сайзмор издаёт автобиографию «Я Ева» (I’m Eve), в которой утверждает, что книга Тигпен и Клекли неверно интерпретировала историю её жизни. * 1980 — Публикация книги «Мишель помнит» (Michelle Remembers), написанной в соавторстве психиатром Лоуренсом Паздером и Мишель Смит — пациентки со множественной личностью. * 1981 — Дэниел Киз публикует книгу «Множественные умы Билли Миллигана» (The Minds of Billy Milligan), основанную на широком материале интервью с Билли Миллиганом и его психотерапевтом. * 1981 — Публикация книги Трудди Чейз «When Rabbit Howls». * 1995 — Запуск вебсайта «Astraea’s Web» — первого интернет-ресурса, посвящённого признанию множественной личности как здорового состояния. * 1998 — Публикация статьи Джоан Акокеллы «Creating Hysteria» в «New Yorker», описывающей излишества психотерапии множественной личности. * 1999 — Публикация книги Кэмерон Уэст «First Person Plural: My Life as a Multiple». * 2005 — Публикуется автобиография Роберта Окснэма «Расщеплённый разум» (A Fractured Mind). Определение диссоциации Диссоциация — комплексный психический процесс, представляющий собой копинг-механизм для людей, страдающих от болезненных и/или травматических ситуаций. Она характеризуется дезинтеграцией эго. Интеграция эго, или эго-целостность, может быть определена как способность человека успешно инкорпорировать внешние события или социальные переживания в своём восприятии и затем действовать в постоянной манере во время таких событий или социальных ситуаций. Человек, неспособный успешно с этим справляться, может испытывать как эмоциональную дизрегуляцию, так и потенциальный коллапс эго-целостности. Другими словами, состояние эмоциональной дизрегуляции в некоторых случаях может быть весьма интенсивным, чтобы форсировать дизинтеграцию эго, или то, что, в крайних случаях, диагностически определяется как диссоциация. Диссоциация описывает настолько сильный коллапс эго-целостности, что личность буквально расщепляется. По этой причине диссоциацию зачастую называют «расщеплением». Менее глубокие проявления этого состояния во многих случаях клинически описываются как дезорганизация или декомпенсация. Различие между психотическим проявлением и диссоциативным проявлением заключается в том, что, хотя переживающий диссоциацию человек формально и отрывается от ситуации, которую он или она не может проконтролировать, некоторая часть этого человека остаётся связанной с реальностью. Тогда как психотик «порывает» с реальностью, диссоциатив от неё отсоединяется, но не полностью. Поскольку человек, испытывающий диссоциацию, полностью не отключается от своей реальности, он может иметь множество «личностей». Другими словами, существуют разные «люди» (читай личности) для взаимодействия с разными ситуациями, но, говоря обобщённо, ни одна из личностей полностью не отделяется. Расхождение во мнениях о множественной личности До сих пор научная общественность не пришла к единому мнению относительно того, что же считать множественной личностью, поскольку в истории медицины до 1950-х годов было слишком мало задокументированных случаев данного расстройства. В 4-ом издании «Диагностического и статистического справочника психических расстройств» (DSM-IV) название рассматриваемого состояния было изменено с «расстройства множественной личности» на «диссоциативное расстройство идентичности», чтобы убрать запутывающий термин «личность». Такое же обозначение было принято и в МКБ-9, однако в МКБ-10 используется вариант «расстройство множественной личности». Следует отметить, что в СМИ очень часто совершается грубая ошибка, когда путается расстройство множественной личности и шизофрения. Исследование источников в медицинской литературе XIX и XX века на тему множественной личности, проведённое в 1944 году, показало только 76 случаев. В последние годы количество случаев диссоциативного расстройства идентичности резко возросло (по некоторым данным, в период с 1985 по 1995 было зарегистрировано около 40 000 случаев).Acocella, Joan. Creating Hysteria: Women and Multiple Personality Disorder. — San Francisco: Jossey-Bass Publishers, 1999. ISBN 0-7879-4794-6 Однако другие исследования показали, что у расстройства всё же есть длительная история, в литературе простирающаяся на период около 300 лет, и само оно затрагивает менее 1 % населения.Ross, Colin. Dissociative Identity Disorder: Diagnosis, Clinical Features and Treatment of Multiple Personality, Second Edition — John Wiley & Sons, Inc, 1997. ISDN: 0471-13265-9 По другим данным, диссоциативное расстройство идентичности проявляется среди 1—3 % общей популяции.3484. Dissociative Disorders. eMedicine Clinical Knowledge Base. Таким образом, эпидемиологические данные указывают на то, что среди населения диссоциативное расстройство идентичности в действительности встречается столь же часто, как и шизофрения. В данный момент диссоциация рассматривается как симптоматическое проявление в ответ на травму, критический эмоциональный стресс, и оно связано с эмоциональной дизрегуляцией и пограничным расстройством личности.Marmer SS, Fink D. Rethinking the comparison of borderline personality disorder and multiple personality disorder // The Psychiatric clinics of North America. — 1994, vol. 17, no 4 (i-xiv, 701—879 p.) (157 ref.), : VI, 743-771 [30 p.]. Согласно лонгитюдному (долгосрочному) исследованию Огавы и др., наиболее сильным предсказательным фактором диссоциации у молодых людей было отсутствие доступа к матери в возрасте 2 лет. Многие последние исследования показали связь между нарушенной привязанностью в раннем детстве и последующими диссоциативными симптомами, также очевидны данные, что насилие в детстве и заброшенность ребёнка зачастую способствуют формированию нарушенной привязанности (проявляющейся, к примеру, когда ребёнок очень пристально следит за тем, обращено ли внимание родителей на него или нет). Критическое отношение к диагнозу Некоторые психологи и психиатры считают, что диссоциативное расстройство идентичности имеет ятрогенный или надуманный характер, или утверждают, что случаи истинной множественной личности очень редки и большинство задокументированных случаев следует рассматривать в качестве ятрогенных. Критики модели диссоциативного расстройства личности утверждают, что диагноз состояния множественной личности — это феномен, в большей степени характерный для англоговорящих стран. До 1950-х годов случаи раздвоения личности и множественной личности иногда описывались и лечились как редкость в Западном мире.A History of Dissociative Identity Disorder (formerly called Multiple Personality Disorder). — Вебсайт: Demonic Possession and Psychiatry. В 1957 публикация книги «Три лица Евы» (The Three Faces of Eve) и позднее выход одноимённого фильма способствовали росту публичного интереса к феномену множественных личностей. В 1973 году издаётся впоследствии экранизированная книга «Сибил» (Sybil), описывающая жизнь женщины с расстройством множественной личности. Однако сам диагноз «расстройство множественной личности» не был включён в «Диагностический и статистический справочник психических расстройств» вплоть до 1980 года. В период с 1980-х по 1990-е количество зарегистрированных случаев расстройства множественной личности возросло до двадцати—сорока тысяч.Adams, Cecil. Does multiple personality disorder really exist? // The Straight Dope. Октябрь 2003. Множественная личность как здоровое состояние Некоторые люди, в том числе и самостоятельно идентифицировавшие себя в качестве имеющих множественную личность, считают, что это состояние может быть не расстройством, но естественной вариацией человеческого сознания, не имеющего ничего общего с диссоциацией. В качестве одного из убеждённых сторонников данной версии выступает Трудди Чейз, автор бестселлера «When Rabbit Howls». Хотя она и признаёт, что в её случае множественные личности появились вследствие насилия, в то же время она утверждает, что группа её личностей отказались пройти интеграцию и живут вместе как коллектив. В рамках глубинной или архетипической психологии Джеймс Хиллман выступает против определения синдрома множественной личности как однозначного расстройства. Хиллман поддерживает идею относительности всех персонификаций и отказывается признать «синдром множественной личности». Согласно его позиции, рассматривать множественность личности либо как «психическое нарушение», либо как неудачу в интеграции «частных личностей» — это проявлять культурное предубеждение, ошибочно идентифицирующее одну частную личность, «я», со всей личностью как таковой.Адамс, Мишель Вэнней. Архетипическая школа. Юнг об архетипах и архетипических образах. Межкультурные исследования Антропологи Л. К. Сурьяни и Гордон Йенсен убеждены, что феномен ярко выраженных трансовых состояний в сообществе острова Бали имеет ту же феноменологическую природу, что и явление множественной личности на Западе.Luh Ketut Suryani, Gordon D. Jensen. Trance and Possession in Bali: A Window on Western Multiple Personality, Possession Disorder, and Suicide. — Oxford University Press, 1994. ISBN 0-19-588610-0 Утверждается, что люди в шаманских культурах, испытывающие множественные личности, определяют эти личности не как части себя, но как независимые души или духи. Не существует данных о связи между множественностью личности, диссоциацией, а также восстановлением воспоминаний и сексуальным насилием в этих культурах. В традиционных культурах множественность, проявляемая, к примеру, шаманами, не считается расстройством или заболеванием. Потенциальные причины расстройства множественной личности Диссоциативное расстройство идентичности, как считается, вызывается совокупностью нескольких факторов: непереносимый стресс, способность к диссоциации (включая способность отделять свои воспоминания, восприятия или идентичность от сознания), проявление защитных механизмов в онтогенезе и — в период детства — недостаток заботы и участия в отношении ребёнка при травматическом опыте или недостатке защиты от последующего нежелательного опыта. Дети не рождаются с ощущением унифицированной идентичности, последняя развивается, основываясь на множестве источников и переживаний. В критических ситуациях детское развитие встречает препятствия, и многие части того, что должно было быть интегрировано в относительно унифицированной идентичности, остаются сегрегированными.Dissociative Identity Disorder. — Вебсайт: MERCK. Февраль 2003. Североамериканские исследования показывают, что 97—98 % взрослых с диссоциативным расстройством идентичности описывают ситуации насилия в детстве и что факт насилия может быть задокументирован у 85 % взрослых и у 95 % детей и подростков с расстройством множественной личности и другими сходными формами диссоциативного расстройства. Эти данные указывают на то, что насилие в детстве выступает в роли главной причины расстройства среди североамериканских пациентов, тогда как в других культурах большую роль могут играть последствия войны или природной катастрофы. Некоторые пациенты могли не испытывать случаев насилия, но пережить раннюю потерю (например, смерть родителя), серьёзную болезнь или другое крайне стрессовое событие. Развитие человека требует от ребёнка способность успешно интегрировать различные виды комплексной информации. В онтогенезе человек проходит ряд стадий развития, в каждой из которых может быть созданы различные личности. Способность генерировать множественные личности наблюдается или проявляется не у каждого ребёнка, претерпевшего насилие, потерю или травму. Пациенты с диссоциативным расстройством идентичностью обладают способность легко входить в трансовые состояния. Такая способность в соотношении со способностью диссоциироваться, как считается, выступает в качестве фактора для развития расстройства. Как бы то ни было, большинство детей, обладающих этими способностями, также имеют нормальные адаптивные механизмы и не находятся в таком окружении, которое может вызвать диссоциацию. Лечение Наиболее часто встречающийся подход к лечению расстройства множественной личности заключается в облегчении симптомов, чтобы обеспечить безопасность индивида, и в реинтеграции различных личностей в одну хорошо функционирующую идентичность. Лечение может происходить с использованием различных видов психотерапии — когнитивной психотерапии, семейной психотерапии, клинического гипноза и т. д. С некоторым успехом применяется инсайт-ориентированная психодинамическая терапия, помогающая преодолеть полученную травму, вскрывающая конфликты, определяющие нужду в отдельных личностях и исправляющая соответствующие защитные механизмы. Возможным удовлетворительным результатом лечения является обеспечение бесконфликтного сотрудничающего отношения между отдельными личностями. Терапевту рекомендуется с равным уважением относиться ко всем альтер-личностям, избегая становиться на чью-то сторону во внутреннем конфликте. Медикаментозная терапия не позволяет добиться заметных успехов и носит исключительно симптоматический характер; не существует никакого фармакологического препарата для лечения самого диссоциативного расстройства идентичности, однако некоторые антидепрессанты используются для облегчения сопутствующих депрессий и тревоги. Множественные личности в популярной культуре thumb|Сюжет [[триллера «Идентификация» напрямую затрагивает тему диссоциативного расстройства идентичности и судебной психиатрии.]] Кино * Персонаж фильма «Три лица Евы» (1957) (по одноимённой книге Корбетта Х. Тигпена и Херви М. Клекли) * Персонаж фильма-триллера «Психо» (1960) * Персонаж фильма-триллера «Одержимая» (1981) * Персонаж фильма Карена Шахназарова «Цареубийца» (1991) * Хаос и Дэн в манге Gunnm (1991—1995) * Шерман Кламп \ Бадди Лав в фильмах-комедиях «Чокнутый профессор» (1996), «Чокнутый профессор 2» (2000) * Персонажи манги «MPD Psycho» (1997) * Мистер Герберт Гаррисон (в настоящее время миссис Гаррисон, после смены пола в 901-м эпизоде) в мультсериале «South Park» (1997) * Рассказчик \ Тайлер Дёрден в фильме «Бойцовский клуб» (1999) (по одноимённой книге Чака Паланика) * Чарли Бэйлигейтс \ Хэнк Эванс в фильме-комедии «Я, снова Я и Ирэн» (2000) * Голлум из фильма-экранизации «Две крепости» (2002) — но не из трилогии Толкина «Властелин колец» * Персонаж фильма-триллера «Идентификация» (2003) * Персонаж фильма «Кровавая жатва» (2003) * Главные персонажи аниме и манги «Эльфийская песнь» (2004) * Морт Рейни \ Джон Шутер в фильме «Тайное окно» (2004) (по одноимённой книге Стивена Кинга) * Персонаж фильма Дениса Нейманда «Жесть» (2006) Литература * Др. Генри Джекил \ мистер Эдвард Хайд в книге Роберта Льюиса Стивенсона «Странная история доктора Джекила и мистера Хайда» (1886) * Персонаж книги Корбетта Х. Тигпена и Херви М. Клекли «Три лица Евы» (1954) * Персонаж книги Флоры Шрайбер «Сибил» (1973) * Персонаж книги Дэниела Киза «Множественные умы Билли Миллигана» (1981) * Морт Рейни \ Джон Шутер в книге Стивена Кинга «Тайное окно» (1990) * Рассказчик \ Тайлер Дёрден в книге Чака Паланика «Бойцовский клуб» (1996) * Петр в книге Виктора Пелевина «Чапаев и Пустота» (1996) * Персонаж книги Сидни Шелдона «Расколотые сны» («Tell Me Your Dreams») (1998) * Главный герой расказа Г.Г. Эверсa "Смерть барона фон Фридель" (1908) Примечания Библиография * Ross, Colin. Dissociative Identity Disorder: Diagnosis, Clinical Features and Treatment of Multiple Personality, Second Edition — John Wiley & Sons, Inc, 1997. ISDN 0471-13265-9. * Luh Ketut Suryani, Gordon D. Jensen. Trance and Possession in Bali: A Window on Western Multiple Personality, Possession Disorder, and Suicide. — Oxford University Press, 1994. ISBN 0-19-588610-0. * Патнем Ф. В. Диагностика и лечение расстройства множественной личности. — М.: Когито-Центр, 2003. ISBN 5-89353-106-X. * Киз Д. Множественные умы Билли Миллигана. — М.: Эксмо, Домино, 2004. ISBN 5-699-07012-5. — Художественное описание истории человека со множественной личностью. См. также * Диссоциативные расстройства * Билли Миллиган * Расщепление сознания Ссылки Общая информация * Dissociative Identity Disorder — словарная статья, посвящённая расстройству множественной личности, или диссоциативному расстройству идентичности. * Multiple Personality Before Eve — история ранних исследований и концепций множественной личности. * Обзор диссоциативного расстройства идентичности на вебсайте WebMD.com. * Расстройство множественной личности на вебсайте Skepdic.com. * Международное общество исследования диссоциации * F44.81 Расстройство множественной личности (РМЛ) // Вид В. Д., Попов Ю. В. Современная клиническая психиатрия. — СПб: 2000. Материалы по теме * Piper A, Merskey H. The persistence of folly: A critical examination of dissociative identity disorder. Part I. The excesses of an improbable concept. Can J Psychiatry 2004;49:592-600 — Критический обзор диагноза множественной личности как имеющего ятрогенный характер. * Piper A, Merskey H. The persistence of folly: A critical examination of dissociative identity disorder. Part II. The defence and decline of multiple personality or dissociative identity disorder. Can J Psychiatry 2004;49:678-83. — Продолжение статьи. * Alexandria K.Cherry. Multiple Personality Disorder: Fact or Fiction?. Rochester Institute of Technology. 2005. — Рецензированное обзорное исследование, посвящённое расстройству множественной личности. * James A. Chu, MD. Guidelines for Treating Dissociative Identity Disorder in Adults (2005) — Руководство по лечению диссоциативного расстройства идентичности. * David V. James MA, MRCPsych. Multiple Personality Disorder in the Courts. — Диссоциативное расстройство идентичности и судебные разбирательства. * Thigpen & Cleckley (1954): A case of multiple personality. — Исследование лечения метода лечения Крис Костнер-Сайзмор, ставшей героиней работы «Три лица Евы». * The Layman’s Guide to Multiplicity — Брошюра о здоровой множественности личности, написанная группой людей со множественной личностью. * Мотов В. В. Расстройство в виде множественной личности в США: клинические и судебно-психиатрические аспекты // Независимый Психиатрический Журнал. 1 квартал 2005. * Патнем Ф. М. Диагностика и лечение расстройства множественной личности // Журнал практической психологии и психоанализа. № 1, март 2004. — Глава из книги. * Лекция «Шизотипическое расстройство и множественная личность». Тематические интернет-ресурсы * The Layman’s Guide — Справочник по множественности личности, написанный группой людей со множественной личностью. * Amorpha: Collective Phenomenon — Интернет-сообщество, посвящённое множественной личности как здоровому состоянию. * Astraea — Коллекция статей и ссылок, посвящённых множественной личности как здоровому состоянию. * Pavilion — Активистский вебсайт, посвящённый функциональной (или здоровой) множественности личности. * Multiplicity — ЖЖ-сообщество, посвящённое феномену множественной личности. * The Hidden Art of Shirley Mason — Картины Ширли Мэйсон (известной как Сибил), которые, как утверждается, написаны различными её личностями. * Pack Collective’s FAQ — Список часто задаваемых вопросов относительно множественности личности с ответами. * The House — Мемориальный вебсайт, посвящённый женщине с множественной личностью. Категория:Психические расстройства * Категория:Состояния сознания Категория:Психические состояния